Peu m'importe
by Merwen
Summary: Oneshot sur Harry et Ginny : Au moment du mariage de Bill et Fleur, Harry revoit Ginny et n'arrive pas à gérer la situation.


Salut à tous. Voila une petite Oneshot sur Harry et Ginny, c'est ma première donc soyez gentil ! Si vous pouviez envoyer des reviews se serait super sympa !

* * *

****

**Peu m'importe...**

Le miroir lui renvoyait un reflet sombre. Alors qu'il rajustait son noeud papillon et essayait de maintenir ses cheveux en place, Harry eu un court instant de réflexion. Il était enfin prêt pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur, mais en s'observant il avait plus la grande impression d'aller à un enterrement... Il avait passé tout le mois de juillet à penser à son avenir obscur et, quand les Weasley étaient venus le chercher à Privet Drive, il avait été étonné de penser à l'heureux évènement qui l'attendait. Il repensait à l'expression de la tante Pétunia, elle qui avait toujours était si froide avec lui, lorsqu'elle avait été informée de la mort de Dumbledore. Et c'était à ce moment là, contre toute logique, que son parrain lui manquait le plus. Le jeune garçon de 17 ans poussa un profond soupir et termina les préparatif. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte et la tête d'Hermione apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

- Harry, tu es prêt ?

- Oui, oui. J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Sa meilleure amie entra alors dans la pièce et s'approcha de lui. A dire vrai, Harry l'a trouvait magnifique. Elle portait une belle robe bleu pâle qui lui couvrait presque les pieds et ses cheveux avait été lissés et coiffés en chignon, coiffure qu'elle n'avait jamais refait depuis le bal de quatrième année. Harry poussa un autre soupir en repensant à cette époque où il lui restait un brin d'innocence, où Cedric, Sirius et Dumbledore était toujours en vie et où Voldemort n'était encore qu'un souvenir... Hermione détacha son noeud papillon pour lui remettre correctement.

- Je vous trouve très élégant M.Potter. déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire mais ne répondit rien. Il savait très bien qu'Hermione réussissait à le comprendre même quand il ne disait rien ce qui lui facilitait les choses lorsqu'il ne voulait pas s'exprimer.

Il était enfin prêt. Il regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir et sortit de la pièce avec Hermione. Les deux amis restèrent silencieux pendant le court trajet qui les menait aux jardin, où avait lieu la cérémonie. Tout le monde était déjà là. Les cinq frères Weasley étaient vêtus de costume noir et blanc qui les faisait étrangement ressembler à des pingouins excepté les jumeaux qui s'était empressés de changer la couleur de leur habit. Fred avait opté pour un rose bonbon qui, avait-il dit à ses frères, rappelait la façon de penser de Fleur alors que Georges avait préféré un bleu turquoise qui n'avait aucune signification d'après lui. Harry et Hermione les rejoignirent et quand tout le monde fut installé, la cérémonie put enfin commencé. Un homme vêtu d'une longue robe blanche, ressemblant étrangement à un prêtre moldu, s'avança et fit face au public qui le regardait. Il leva les bras et une douce musique commença. Bill arriva puis, quelque minutes plus tard, les deux demoiselles d'honneur passèrent au milieux des rangs de banc en lançant des fleurs. Ginny semblait exaspéré par tout se manège et montrait ouvertement que son sourire était des plus forcé. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge qui était fendu sur le côté laissant percevoir sa cuisse, ses bras et ses épaules étaient complètement découverts et sa chevelure rousse avait été bouclés ce qui la rendait vraiment belle. Harry se rappela combien il lui avait été difficile de mettre fin a leur relation et combien elle lui avait manquer pendant qu'il était chez les Dursley. Elle était la seule lumière dans ses idées obscure de mort et de tristesse même s'il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à se voir... La jolie rouquine regarda alors en sa direction et leur regard se croisèrent. Elle lui sourit puis reprit son horrible sourire forcé.

La cérémonie dura près d'une heure et quand elle se termina, Harry alla marcher de l'autre côté du jardin, essayant d'éviter certaines conversations. Il s'accouda à la haie de bois qui délimitait le Terrier et regarda au loin, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne sentit même pas la présence qui venait d'arriver derrière lui.

- Euh... Harry ? demanda timidement une voix qu'il aurait reconnue parmi mille.

- Oui ? répondit celui-ci sans se retourner.

- Le repas va bientôt commencé donc...

- Quoi ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

A ce moment là, Harry s'aperçut que le soleil était déjà entrain de se coucher et qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Un peu plus de sept heures...

Harry s'assit sur le petit banc qui était contre la barrière et soupira.

- Je crois que je perds un peu la notion du temps...

Ginny prit place à côté de lui.

- Moi aussi ça m'arrive de temps en temps... rien que tout à l'heure j'ai cru que la cérémonie durait quatre heures... déclara la jeune fille en souriant.

Cette reflexion tira un sourire au lèvres de Harry. Il s'avait qu'il allait enfin lui parler, chose qu'il avait évité depuis qu'il était arrivé.

- Tu ne l'as supporte toujours pas ?

- Non ! Et sa petite soeur est encore plus exaspérante qu'elle !

- Tu vas devoir t'habituer à sa présence maintenant qu'elle fait partie de ta famille.

- Je sais... je pensais que Bill aurait dit non...

- T'es sérieuse ? demanda Harry en imaginant la scène.

- Non... mais j'aurais bien aimé ! répondit elle en souriant.

Harry la regarda attentivement. Tout en elle lui avait manqué, son sourire, sa joie de vivre, son regard et tout ce qu'il aimait en elle. Il détourna alors son regard car, si il se croisaient, Harry ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie qui bouillonnait en lui depuis qu'il était revenu au Terrier... depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard plutôt...

- Harry... est ce que ça va ? demanda Ginny qui avait reprit une mine sérieuse.

- Oh oui. J'étais juste au fin fond des mes pensées...

- Non... je veux dire... en général ?

- Oh... et bien... mis à part le fait que les dernières personnes adultes que je considéraient comme ma famille ont été tuées et le fait que je suis de plus en plus proche de mon combat final contre Voldemort et, qu'en plus, je ne peux même pas être avec une certaine fille car cet abruti risque de lui faire du mal... dit Harry très rapidement. Appart ça, ça va.

Ginny baissa les yeux, se sentant soudain coupable de lui avoir posé cette question. Harry lui releva la tête et lui sourit tristement. Elle se leva alors pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle même.

- Bien, allons manger maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Harry se leva a son tour et la rattrapa par la main.

- Ginny... excuse moi je...

- Non Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu m'as dis que tu voulais qu'on en reste là et je te comprend, après tout, c'est pour moi que tu le fais... Mais je crois que, le fait d'être là avec toi n'est pas gérable...

- Je sais que c'est ingérable ! Tu crois que c'est pourquoique je t'es évité depuis que je suis arrivé...

Ginny baissa de nouveau les yeux.

- Et bien c'est ça la solution. Evitons nous et quand tu auras enfin battu tu-sais-qui, peut-être qu'on en reparlera...

Elle commença à repartir mais Harry la retint de nouveau et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Il approcha alors son visage du sien et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Que l'on soit ensemble ou pas, Voldemort sera très bien à quel point tu comptes pour moi...

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Ginny répondit à son baiser qui devient passionnés... Ils restèrent ainsi pendant 5 bonnes minutes, comme deux amoureux qui ne s'étaient pas vu pendant des années...

Après tout, leur rupture pouvait bien attendre la fin des vacances...

* * *

Voila c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plus... reviews please. 


End file.
